


neville 2

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-26-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	neville 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-26-07

Neville ends up in McGonagall’s office almost as much as he’s in the Room of Requirement. It’s a haven, as much as anyplace in Hogwarts can be anymore, full of the smells of cinnamon and shortbread and the heat of the fire. It’s different than Madame Sprout’s; hers is full of the earthy scent of soil and is slightly damp, the air heavy and redolent with the smells of flowers blooming, which Neville finds comfort in, but, perhaps it’s the Gryffindor blood, because there is something that it cannot provide him.

He thinks about things as he sits here in the chair facing the fire, drinking cocoa laced with the same cinnamon he smells and eating the cookies the house elves bring him. Thinks about who he was and who he might be, thinks about war and peace and life and death. Things about things that are the same, and things that are opposite. Thinks about himself and Harry. Thinks about what it would be like to die and what it would be like to live a life like his parents.

He knows that people think he’s afraid to become like them, or would be if they knew of where and what they were, but Neville thinks that having something you believe in enough to sacrifice everything for it is worth all the risks, certainly worth more than having nothing to believe in, not even yourself.

He’s a long way from that, he knows, a long way from who he was. But he’s also a long way from who he wants to be. There’s a war on the other side of this door, a battle waging outside the walls and inside the classrooms. An end is coming, a reckoning.

And he will be ready.


End file.
